<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>California Sun by StarTrekkin08</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25826029">California Sun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrekkin08/pseuds/StarTrekkin08'>StarTrekkin08</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Voyager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>California, Episode: s03e08 Future's End, F/M, Fluff, Touch-Starved, Touching</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:33:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25826029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrekkin08/pseuds/StarTrekkin08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chakotay gets closer in the sun.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chakotay &amp; Kathryn Janeway, Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>California Sun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I read somewhere in an RB interview and he talks about the closeness in this episode. </p><p>I was on my re-run through the series and had to write this when I watched it again.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He said her name for the first time since New Earth. They were on Earth... in 1996. Chakotay slipped her name into conversation. He could do safely even though Tom had just called her captain before he and Tuvok took off along the shoreline.</p><p>Kathryn didn't even blink at eye at it and continued their conversation in all smiles.</p><p>They bumped into each other about six times...or maybe he bumped into her. There were a lot of people by the beach today but there was enough room to walk without bumping into each other.</p><p>Was it because he was protecting her or just wanted to be close to her?</p><p>Kathryn didn't seem to mind.</p><p>He placed his hand on her back, their connection broken off by a woman moving in shoes with wheels.</p><p>Kathryn said the woman could possibly be a great, great, great, great grandmother for all she knew.</p><p>He commented that the woman had her legs.</p><p>She didn't ask him how he knew that, berate him, or playfully nudge him. She continued on the conversation about the area, still smiling.</p><p>His hand went returned to her lower back and they continued to walk, smiling and basking in fun of the southern California sun.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written 8/10/2020.</p><p>I don't own rights to Voyager.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>